pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Purugly
Vs. Purugly is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/27/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta travel along Route 205, proceeding on their way. Dawn: Inform me on why we are going to Eterna City again? I have already identified that there is no contest hall in that city. Ian: There’s a gym there. Crystal: This will be Ian’s second gym badge that he earned in Sinnoh! Dawn: Why are we making this irrelevant pitstop? It has nothing to do with my journey. Conway: That is true, Miss Berlitz. However, it is part of Ian’s journey. And his journey will help your journey as well. Dawn: (Sighs) Fine, fine. I simply wish to continue with my contest exploration. Let us travel to fulfill Ian’s silly desire so we can return to our intended trajectory. Crystal: Do you think Nando’s journey is silly then? He’s trying to take on both gyms and contests. Dawn: (Not paying attention) Yes, yes. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my mission. Piplup is contently riding on Ian’s shoulder, swinging his feet as he looks up to the sky. Piplup raises his flipper to cut out the sun’s glare, locating something. Piplup then points up to the sky. Piplup: Piplup, Piplup! The group looks up, seeing a balloon with a small figure hanging from it. Crystal: What is that? A balloon? Conway: It may be a Drifloon. Ian: Either way. Starly! Bring that balloon down to us! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Starly. Starly: Starly! Starly flies up, grabbing onto the string of the balloon. As it gets closer, it is revealed to be a Drifloon, holding onto a little girl in a yellow sundress. Ian scans it in his Pokédex. Pokédex: Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Stories go that it grabs the hands of small children and drags them away to the afterlife. It dislikes heavy children. Starly brings Drifloon down, as Crystal gets the girl out of Drifloon’s grasp. Drifloon keeps wrapped around her hand, severely anxious. Drifloon: (Scared) Drif! Drif! Girl: Uh. The girl wakes up, grabbing her head. She then gasps in a panic, looking around frantically. Girl: Daddy! Daddy! Crystal: Hey, hey. Calm down. It’s okay. Girl: No! Daddy’s, daddy’s… The girl begins crying, burying her face into Crystal’s chest. Crystal pats her on the back, as Ian bends down, putting his hand on her shoulder. Ian: Calm down. It’s going to be alright. Can you tell us your name? Girl: (Sniffling) Paige. Ian: Alright, Paige. Tell me about your daddy. Paige: D-daddy, he works at the Valley Windworks. Crystal: Windworks? Conway: A factory that produces the majority of the clean natural energy in the region. It functions off wind power, catching the down drift current from Mt. Coronet. Paige: (Sniffling) But, but, but. The spacemen got him! Ian looks up at Crystal, his expression serious. Crystal has a worried expression for Paige, not getting the implication. He looks back down at Paige. Ian: Tell me about these spacemen. Paige: They, they wore white space suits with big yellow G’s on them, and they had green hair. Crystal: (Gasps) The people from Iron Island! Paige: Daddy told me to run, and and and… Paige bursts into tears again, burying her face again. Crystal hugs her tighter. Conway: That’s when your Drifloon friend carried you away. You got caught in a strong wind current and taken into the air. Paige nods her head, not looking at him. Ian looks at Starly. Ian: Scout ahead. Lead us in the right direction. Starly: Starly. Starly takes off into the air, as Ian stands up. Ian: Don’t worry, Paige. We’ll get your daddy back. Paige: R-r-really? Dawn: Uh, pardon me? I thought that we were going straight onto Eterna City. Crystal: (Appalled) Dawn! Paige needs our help! Dawn: This sounds like a job for the police, not for us! Ian: Then take Paige back to town and tell Officer Jenny. Paige, I’ll be back in a bit. Piplup, let’s go. Piplup: Lup! Ian and Piplup take off running, following Starly in the distance. Crystal moves Paige back, looking at her in the eyes. Crystal: Paige, I’m going to go help him. You go with Dawn here and stay with her. You understand? Paige: Uh, yes. Please save daddy! Crystal: We will. Crystal gets up and pats Paige on the head, running off after Ian. Dawn stares angrily after them. Dawn: I can’t believe this! Why are they doing this unnecessary task that could lead them to serious injury?! This is a job for the police! Conway: That is just the way Ian is. If there’s a wrong that he can fix, he’ll do it. And quite frankly, he’s right. There isn’t enough time. Take her into town, Dawn. Dawn: How dare you refer to me by… Conway runs off after Crystal and Ian, leaving Dawn standing there dumbfound. Paige stands there crying, grabbing Dawn’s hand. Dawn awkwardly holds it. Dawn: (Unconvinced) Uh, let us go into town. I’m sure they can do it. End Scene Two Galactic Grunts stand guard outside the door to the Valley Windworks, one of them yawning. Galactic Grunt 1: Dude, knock it off. That’s unprofessional. Galactic Grunt 2: Sorry. I can’t sleep in that carrier. We flew all night to get here. Galactic Grunt 1: Hey, what the admin says, we do. You don’t want to get on her bad side. Galactic Grunt 2: True. Huh? Hey, what’s that? Starly circles overhead, keeping their attention. They look down, seeing Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway all rushing towards them. Galactic Grunt 1: Intruders?! Galactic Grunt 2: Wipe them out! The grunts throw their Pokéballs, choosing a Glameow and Stunky. The two charge forward, claws glowing for Fury Swipes. Crystal: Not so fast! Misdreavus, use Psywave! Misdreavus’s body glows multicolored, as it fires a large multicolored energy beam at the two. The two Pokémon are hit, Glameow being blasted back. Stunky takes no damage, continuing to charge forward. Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, defeating Stunky. The two grunts return their Pokémon as they run through the door. Galactic Grunt 2: Quick! Lock it! Galactic Grunt 1: I’m locking it! The group arrives at the door, Ian trying to turn the handle. It doesn’t budge, as he steps back. Starly lands down on his shoulder. Ian: Piplup. Use… Conway: Uh, Ian. If I may. I think I can get around this situation without causing property damage. Ian: There’s a criminal organization occupying the place and you think there won’t be property damage? Conway: Well, we can mitigate it a bit. Ian groans as he gestures towards the door, Conway tilting his glasses up. Conway: Slowking, come on out. Conway opens his Lure Ball, Slowking standing tall. Slowking: Slow. Conway: Use Confusion. Open the door. Slowking holds its hands out, as the door glows blue. A few moments go by, when a “click” occurs. The door then slides open. Ian: (Impressed) Not bad. Crystal: Now, to find Paige’s dad. Conway: There are most likely more hostages too. Ian: And more grunts. Pay attention, and let’s go in hot. Starly, Misdreavus, take the aerial Pokémon. Starly: Star! Misdreavus: Miss! Conway: I’ll provide back up. Ian leads the way inside, Crystal right behind him. Starly and Misdreavus fly along them, while Conway and Slowking bring up the rear. Galactic grunts run down the hallway, approaching them. Galactic Grunts: Stop them! The Grunts choose a mixture of Zubat, Golbat, Houndour, Glameow and Stunky to match the trainers. Ian: Starly! Wing Attack! Piplup, Bubble Beam! Crystal: Misdreavus, use Psybeam! Conway: Slowking, use Power Gem! Starly flies forward, wings glowing white as he bursts through the Zubat with Wing Attack. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multicolored rings in them, and Slowking fires a red energy beam from the gem on its crown. The grunts and their Pokémon are blasted back, as the group continues through the hallway. In the generator room, the employees are tied up, as two Galactic leaders oversee a large generator draining the energy from the Windworks storage and. Mars is one of them, while the other is an elder man wearing a lab coat and a Galactic logo shirt with mauve colored hair. He cackles as their generator is almost completely full of electricity. Charon: Yes. Yes. This will do very nicely. I have calibrated the generator to store the exact amount of energy that will be needed, according to my calculations. Mars: Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget who it was who obtained the info of the location of the Spear Pillar and the key for you! Charon: Yes, tell someone who cares. Mars pouts, turning away and crossing her arms. Mars: The boss cares about my accomplishments. Charon: And yet he isn’t here to praise you. Tough. Grunt: My lady. A female Galactic Grunt kneels before Mars. Female Grunt: Three intruders have broken in. They will arrive in a matter of minutes. Charon: Why haven’t the other grunts engaged them?! Female Grunt: They have. They are being plowed through like dirt. Charon: Unacceptable! Our grunts must become stronger for our purposes. Mars: (With a snark) Tell someone who cares. Female Grunt: Should I engage them, my lady? Mars: No. Our primary concern needs to be transporting the generator out of here. This mission cannot result in failure. Female Grunt: Well, it if pleases you, I have a Pokémon that can get it out of here quickly. Mars: Do you now? Very well. I shall leave that to you while I take out the intruders. Move it on Charon’s signal. Female Grunt: As you wish, my lady. Charon scowls as Mars walks off, the Female Grunt standing. Mars stands by the hostages, as Ian’s group enters the room. Starly lands on Ian’s shoulder. Mars snickers as she sees them. Mars: Well. The twerps from Iron Island, along with a new guy. Conway: You’ve met her before? Crystal: Yeah. She caused the Pokémon of Iron Island to go berserk. Mars: Oh, please! That wasn’t even a taste of what Team Galactic is capable of! Conway: Team Galactic? Mars: Purugly, Shadow Ball. Crystal: Misdreavus, Psywave! Mars chooses Purugly, it firing a Shadow Ball. Misdreavus fires Psywave, causing an explosion as it’s blocked. Crystal: I learned my lesson from last time! (Ian scans Purugly.) Pokédex: Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own. Ian: (Whispering) Starly. Go around. Free the hostages. Starly: Star. Mars: Shadow Ball. Conway: Protect! Purugly fires Shadow Ball, as Slowking forms a blue barrier to Protect them. Starly flies off and around the group, on the outskirts of the room. Mars: Your attempts are pointless. If that’s all you’ve got, you cannot defeat me. Body Slam! Ian: Bubble Beam! Crystal: Psybeam! Conway: Power Gem! Purugly leaps forward, expanding its large chest. Piplup, Misdreavus and Slowking fire their attacks, Purugly pushing through them. It strikes Slowking, sending it flying back. Purugly fires a Shadow Ball, striking Misdreavus and knocking it out of the sky. Starly uses Wing Attack to break the ropes of the hostages, as they all run out of the room, next to the battle. Mars eyes them as they go, looking unamused. Mars: You think that you’re so smart. Ian: That was our main objective. Now, what’s your end game here? Mars: You won’t find out. Purugly, Fury Swipes! Ian: Bide! Purugly scratches Piplup several times with Fury Swipes, him curling up to take it, glowing with a red aura. The generator finishes taking in electricity, Charon working to disconnect it. Charon: Get us out of here, now! Female Grunt: If that Bide comes towards us, then we won’t escape fast enough. Charon: Then do something about it! Defend the generator with your life! Female Grunt: Yes sir. Spiritomb! The Female Grunt opens a Pokéball, choosing Spiritomb. Piplup glows with a white aura, firing a powerful white energy beam, blasting Purugly and Mars back. The attack soars towards the Female Grunt and Spiritomb, as Spiritomb stretches out, ramming the Bide. The entirety of the energy stops as if hitting a wall, Spiritomb being immune. Mars and Purugly get up, as Mars gets on the comm system. Mars: All grunts, pull out! Grunt, now! Female Grunt: Spiritomb, Shadow Sneak! Spiritomb’s shadow expands out along the floor, encasing Team Galactic. Shadow tendrils rise up, wrapping around everything in its shadow. Charon is freaked out as the tendrils wrap around him, but they are all pulled into the shadows, disappearing. Piplup sits down exhausted, as Crystal and Conway help Misdreavus and Slowking. Ian: Strong. Crystal: Do we go after them? Ian: No. Let’s make sure those workers make it home alright. A Team Galactic ship takes off from a field nearby, flying off. Charon is hyperventilating while leaning against the generator, as Mars praises the Female Grunt. Mars: Well done. That was an impressive display of power and potential. State your name. Female Grunt: It would be an honor. Before devoting myself to Team Galactic, I went by the name Sird. Back at the Police station, Ian, Crystal and Conway arrive, seeing those from the wind works giving their report of what happened. Paige is hugging her father, both of them crying as Drifloon floats over their head. Dawn walks over to them, giving off an exasperated sigh. Dawn: Oh, finally! That was emotionally exhausting! That girl wouldn’t stop crying, no matter what I did! Crystal: She had gone through a trauma. What did you expect? Dawn: Can we please travel on already? Ian: Tomorrow. No need to travel anymore today. Paige: Thank you, thank you! Paige runs over, hugging Crystal’s leg. Paige: Thank you so much for saving daddy! Crystal: Oh, you’re welcome Paige! Main Events * Team Galactic return, obtaining energy from the Valley Windworks. * Charon and Sird make their debut. * Crystal's Misdreavus is revealed to know Psywave. * Conway's Slowking is revealed to know Confusion and Power Gem. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Paige * Paige's dad * Windwork Employees Villains * Team Galactic ** Mars ** Charon ** Sird Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Drifloon (Paige's) * Purugly (Mars') * Spiritomb (Sird's) * Glameow (Grunts', several) * Stunky (Grunts', several) * Zubat (Grunts', several) * Golbat (Grunts', several) * Houndour (Grunts', several) Trivia * This episode combines some elements from the anime episode Drifloon on the Wind as well as the in game events. * Dawn is shown to be conceited and not understanding about helping others. * Sird is a combination of the Sird from the Pokémon Adventures manga, as well as the Advanced Level Grunt from the same manga. There, the Advanced Level Grunt is given Sird's memories, instead of actually being Sird. * This is the first time since Conway's return to the group that he is seen engaging in battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc